TGRobert
"I want to fuck children." '' ''~ TGR, on his sex life TheGamingRemote (TGR for short) is a comment dweller who likes commenting "witty" and "quirky" remarks and/or casual comments. Apart from his obsession with commenting on everything, he also has a unique way of tagging, all his submissions being sets with the Sniper set head expect the first 5 because "they remind me how I grew up into the cancer I am today". Relationships TGR might look like a complete unlikeable dick (mainly because he is), but he actually loves talking to people. His paranoia, sociopathy, and lack of a social life make that impossible in real life so he substitutes it with his Steam friends. He likes to keep it down to people he talks to at least periodically, making his friends list relatively small (about 20 friends). Taggers he considers his geniune friends are Kokogumi, L'Étranger, Julius, and Jesse. But, as he is a dick, he does in fact dislike some taggers (what a surprise). They are Relk, Marmot, and people who discriminate against him because he is an otaku. Trivia * As mentioned before, he is a huge otaku, watching anime since the Summer of 2013. His favourites include Durarara!! and Kill Me Baby!. * He is mentally insane, a sociopath, too lewd, and an owner of really, really weird kinks and fetishes. * Although his favourite game series is Hyperdimension Neptunia (also being the place Neptune, or Nep for short, originates from), his favourite game of all time is The Witch and the Hundred Knight. * He shares his birthday with Marmot, which makes the party really awkward because they hate eachother. * He is in a weeabond with Kokogumi, making them lovers. * The idea for his name came when he was 9 and wanted to make a Youtube channel, so he took the typical "TheGaming-" pronoun and stuck remote at the end of it, possibly being a reference to his PS3 remote that also works as a controller, literally being a gaming remote. Ever since it stuck to him and he was too lazy to change it on every account he had, so he kept it permanently knowing how utterly awful it is. * He is obsessed with online and real-life drama (excluding celebrity drama), which is the main reason he decided to join the TF2Tags community. * He is the only active admin of this wiki, so ask him about anything you want, even his waifu list or fetishes. No really he doesn't care he's a sociopath remember. * Although TGR is a Pyro main, in TF2Tags he is portrayed as a Sniper with the Ritzy Rick's Hair Fixative, Final Frontiersman, and Triad Trinket (Style: Bear). He was created by TGR to justify his representative item, that didn't make complete sense to anyone but himself. * Because of his unique tagging style, he rarely submits anything, but when he does, a surprising amount of people crit it, giving him one of the biggest crit/tag rates on the whole site. TGRSniper.png|TGR's TF2Tags exclusive Sniper.